Deux Amoureux
by Alvina26
Summary: Des petits moments entre nos deux amoureux préférés... OS tirés de la saga...
1. Chapter 1

O

O

Note de l'auteur :

Tous les personnages, décors etc. appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Certaines parties du texte de ce chapitre sont directement tirés d'Eclipse écrit par Stephenie Meyer. Aucune copie n'est autorisée.

Eclipse. 18-Instruction. P 385.

Note de la traductrice :

C'est repartie pour une fic ^^ Je n'ai pas sous la main Hésitation donc les parties du texte tirés d'Eclipse seront ma traduction personnelle et non celle du livre. Je ne peux donc pas non plus donner la page à laquelle correspond l'OS. Je m'excuse auprès de celles que ça gênera ^^ Cette histoire est la première de l'auteur.

/!\ L'auteur a supprimé son compte car elle a décidé d'arrêter l'écriture cependant, elle m'a autorisée à continuer la traduction de cette fic jusqu'au bout :)

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Edward attendait dans ma chambre pendant que je me lavais le visage et enfilais un jean et une chemise en flanelle. Il m'observa, malheureux, depuis le rocking-chair tandis que j'accrochai la tenue qu'Alice m'avait donnée dans mon placard.

**- Viens ici**, lui dis-je en prenant sa main froide dans la mienne. Il me laissa le tirer jusqu'au lit, puis le pousser dessus. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et me blottis contre son corps marmoréen.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que j'étais assez fatiguée pour m'endormir. Cependant je n'allais pas le laisser filer sans moi. En réponse à cette pensée, je tirai ses mains autour de ma taille, me rapprochant plus près de lui. Je le sentis sourire contre mes cheveux et il resserra son emprise sur moi.

Sa main glacée caressa de façon rassurante mon ventre, et je frissonnai légèrement. Il déroula sa main de la mienne une seconde et rapidement, il posa une de mes couvertures sur nous.

Il la replia autour de moi et me tint fermement.

**- S'il te plait, détends-toi, **susurra-t-il doucement dans mon oreille. Je réprimai avec peine un frisson.

**- Bien sûr,** m'entêtai-je, rougissant un peu.

**- Ça va marcher, Bella. Je le sens. Je te promets que tout ira bien.**

Il me parlait comme si j'étais une enfant gâtée. Je serrai les dents.

Il était toujours rayonnant de calme. Personne sauf moi ne prenait en compte le fait que Jacob ou ses amis pouvaient être blessés.

Pas même Jacob et ses amis. En particulier eux.

J'étais en train de perdre le combat contre le sommeil. Ses bras de pierre me tint encore plus fermement, ses doigts carressaient de haut en bas mon bras en un geste apaisant. Il en était en partie la cause.

**- Ecoute moi Bella. Cela sera **_**facile. **_**Les nouveaux-nés seront complétement pris par surprise. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que les loups-garous existent. J'ai vu comment ils agissent en groupe dans les souvenirs de Jasper. Je crois vraiment que les techniques de chasse des loups fonctionneront sans problèmes contre eux. Les nouveau-nés seront divisés et confus, il n'y en aura pas assez pour le reste d'entre nous. Certans devront être des spectateurs,** me taquina-t-il.

Je ne trouvai pas ça marrant.

**- Comme du gâteau**, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche contre sa poitrine.

**- Chut**, me carressa-t-il la joue, **tu verras. Ne t'inquiète plus.**

Je gémis interieurement et décidai que j'avais besoin d'une distraction à mes soucis.

Donc je me tournai dans ses bras, enveloppant les miens autour de son cou. Sa main fraîche caressa doucement le bas de mon dos et, à chaque passage, ses doigts s'aventuraient un millimètre plus bas, provoquant des soubresauts à mon coeur. Mais j'aimais ça.

Le bout de ses doigts atteignit la ceinture de mon jeans. Ils câlinèrent le bout de peau entre ma chemise et mon jeans.

Je bougeai mes mains serrés contre son dos, autour de sa poitrine. Je les glissai lentement jusqu'à l'avant de son torse et il exhala fortement. J'étais fière de ma capacité à lui couper le souffle juste par un toucher.

Quand j'arrivai à l'encolure de sa chemise, j'envelloppai mes doigts autour de sa nuque. Sentant la soie de ses cheveux effleurerer mes doigts, j'essayai de tirer son visage vers le mien.

Heureusement, il comprit et s'exécuta. Je fermai les yeux quand je goûtai son parfum délicieux sur ma langue. Sa main qui n'était pas en contact avec la peau nue de mon dos atteignit doucement mon visage. Il parcouru la distance restante entre nos lèvres en un baiser si parfait que cela me fit fondre interieurement.

C'était une bonne chose que je sois allongée sinon je me serais peut-être évanouie sous la sensation purement extatique qui coula dans mes veines. J'emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et il me laissa l'attirer plus près de moi. Alors que nos lèvres continuaient leur danse, j'attrapai ses épaules pour essayer de coller son corps contre le mien. Je ne pouvais avoir assez de lui.

Etonnament, Edward ne nous sépara pas. Il nous fit rouler de sorte que mon dos fut à plat contre le matelas, son corps appuyé contre le mien. Je gémis de plaisir et profitai pleinement de ce baiser, poussant ma poitrine en avant. En soupirant, il me donna un dernier baiser chaste puis s'éloigna. Je tombai sur mes oreillers, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. J'entendis son rire discret :

**- Tu surestimes vraiment mon contrôle, Bella.**

Un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage. Il fondit sur moi et embrassa le bout de mon nez, ce qui me fit sourire.

Il se rapprocha encore et enroula ses bras autour de moi, adossé à la tête de lit cette fois. Je m'adossai à mon tour contre son torse musclé. Après cette distraction incroyable, j'avais maintenant quelques minutes pour les passer à ruminer mes soucis. Quel dommage !

Je ne m'endormis pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, à ma grande surprise, et j'étais encore alerte et tendue quand Edward nous tira hors du lit.

**- Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir rester dormir ?**

Je roulai des yeux et secouai la tête. Il rit silencieusement et embrassa mon front.

**- Toujours aussi têtue ma belle Bella,** chuchota-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras puis sauta de ma fenêtre dans l'air de la nuit glaciale.

O

O

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.

Le prochain est en deux parties mais je n'en dis pas plus.

O

O


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

O

O

Merci pour à veronika crepuscule, Milly et MokaHontas pour vos reviews

-Bonne Lecture-

O

O

Chapitre 8 - Mauvais Caractère

p193

POV Edward.

Je remarquai à peine l'air frais fouetter mon corps tandis que je courrai en silence dans la forêt. Mon corps était attiré vers la maison, laissant le mouvement de mes jambes devenir un réflexe. Je n'avais plus besoin d'y penser.

Car ma concentration était tournée vers une seule chose et une chose seulement._ Elle._ Le parfum de freesia enveloppa mes sens alors que je marchai vers la porte d'entrée. Comme j'inhalai la douce senteur de mon amour, des picotements s'infiltrèrent à travers mes cellules pourtant gelées, allumant en moi le feu qu'elle seule pouvait provoquer.

Ignorant ma famille, qui été éparpillée à travers la maison, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers quand soudain Alice apparut devant moi. Son esprit montra une image de Bella arrivant devant la maison de Jacob, totalement furieuse.

**- Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de voir Jacob. Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui mais fais attention à ta façon de gérer tout ça, Edward. Elle est vraiment en colère et bouleversée... Bonne chance.**

Elle serra doucement mon bras puis se retourna et s'envola vers Jasper avant que je ne puisse répondre. Je ne m'en occupais pas vraiment, j'étais juste impatient de voir ma Bella.

Je courus en haut des escaliers et dans ma chambre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit d'or que j'avais acheté pour elle - pour nous. Mais il était vide. La couette n'était plus là ainsi qu'un oreiller. Je soulevai un sourcil en regardant la source des battements de son coeur. Son épaisse chevelure noire pendait sur le côté du canapé, son petit corps recroquevillé sous la lourde couverture. Elle était si belle.

Je fis silencieusement mon chemin vers elle puis m'agenouillai à côté d'elle. Comme si elle pouvait sentir ma présence, elle bascula lentement vers moi, ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés autour de son visage.

**- Edward,** soupira-t-elle tranquillement.

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui illumina mon visage. Je traînai doucement le revers de mes doigts sur sa joue chaude, appréciant sa chaleur. Elle soupira de nouveau à mon toucher.

Je décidai de la remettre dans notre lit car le canapé ne devait pas être assez confortable et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retourne encore et se retrouve par terre. Afin de ne pas la réveiller, je glissai soigneusement mes bras sous son corps aussi léger qu'une plume, la portant contre mon torse. Je la plaçai sur les oreillers le dos contre la tête de lit.

Je la déposai doucement, rabattant la couette au-dessus de son corps. Je fis rapidement le tour du lit, enlevai mes chaussures et montai sur le lit près d'elle. Dans le même temps, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement et sa respiration aussi. Elle était réveillée.

Je laissai de l'espace entre nous. Je craignais qu'elle ne m'ignore ou commence à me crier dessus. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter la douleur que représentait sa colère contre moi. Elle étendit ses bras pour s'étirer, faisant entendre quelques craquements. Elle roula loin de moi, sur le ventre, puis se crispa. Je la fixai tandis qu'elle fit marche arrière, revenant vers moi. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de voir dans l'obscurité.

**- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, **lui murmurai-je. _Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. J'essayais de te protéger. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi mon amour. Je ne supporte pas de te voir bouleversée__._

Je m'attendai à ce qu'elle rebrousse chemin loin de moi en entendant ma voix. Mais non. Je m'attendai aussi à sentir la colère venir par vagues, mais il n'y avait pas de colère. La chambre était calme.

Il n'y avait pas de friction entre nous.

Ses mains chaudes partirent à ma recherche dans l'obscurité. J'en fis de même et les siennes les enfermèrent soudainement. Je soupirai, heureux, à la sensation de chaleur qui émanait de sa peau souple.

Elle vint d'elle-même se coller contre moi, son doux corps délicieusement appuyer contre le mien. Ses lèvres ardentes voyagèrent jusqu'à mon cou puis atteignirent mon menton. Sa respiration devint hachurée tandis qu'elle bougea son visage de quelques centimètres, posant enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je l'embrassai avidement, si c'était ce que j'allais obtenir à la place de son courroux, alors je l'embrasserai de bon gré.

Impossible de garder mes pensées sous contrôle, je l'embrassai plus sauvagement que je ne le devrais. Elle haletait et se pressa contre moi, ses mains serrant mes poignets.

Je m'éloignai, riant devant son manque d'instinct de survie. Incapable de rester trop loin d'elle, je me penchai à nouveau, faisant courir le bout de mon nez près son oreille.

**- J'étais préparé à subir un courroux plus fort que celui des grizzlis et voilà ce que j'obtiens ? Je devrais te faire enrager plus souvent.**

**- Donne-moi une minute pour démarrer, **taquina-t-elle, son souffle encore un peu hachuré après notre baiser affamé.

Elle appuya sa bouche brûlante contre la mienne, me faisant frissonner.

**- J'attendrai aussi longtemps que tu le veuilles, **murmurai-je contre ses douces lèvres. Je ne pouvais résister à la tentation de l'embrasser encore et de savourer son rythme cardiaque partir dans une course folle.

J'entrelaçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, berçant doucement l'arrière de sa tête avec mes paumes. Je me perdis dans notre baiser, j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas _elle._ Elle commença à manquer d'air alors elle éloigna ses lèvres.

**- Demain matin peut-être...** haleta-t-elle doucement. Je souris et commençai une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

**- Comme tu préfères****,** chuchotai-je contre sa peau soyeuse.

O

O


End file.
